My Song, Your Beats
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Otonashi and Iwasawa have found each other, and old feelings have returned...But has Otonashi forgotten about his love in the After-Life? OtonashixIwasawa. Oneshot. Please leave a review!


**Angel Beats!**

**My Song, Your Beats**

**Note: Hello hello! Here's another Angel Beats! Fanfic from me, this time involving Otonashi and Iwasawa. **

**After disappearing from the After-Life, Otonashi expected happiness...But got sorrow in return. How will Iwasawa help cure him?**

**This story is laid out in a similar way to my story Not Yet Broken. **

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Part One: Otonashi – Found**

It was a dark, rainy day when I found her.

She was sitting out on the street, guitar in hand, playing and singing to her heart's content. A single umbrella stood above her, only blocking the rain from hitting the guitar, and still letting it soak her legs...But she didn't seem to notice.

My mouth gaped, and I wasn't sure what to say. _Iwasawa... _I thought. I quickly pushed through the small crowd and kneeled beside her, setting my umbrella behind me to block out the rain.

Iwasawa looked over at me, surprised at first...But then relieved. "Otonashi..." she said softly. I smiled at her, and simply said, "Yo."

* * *

After that, Iwasawa and I headed for a nearby cafe, so that she could dry off and get warmed up. Once we sat down, she attacked me with a flurry of questions.

"What happened after I left? How did GirlsDeadMo continue? Was I replaced? What about Angel? Did you guys defeat her? And-" Iwasawa stopped as she realized what she was doing. "O-Oh, sorry...Um...How have you been?" she asked.

I shrugged, and told her, "It could be better...To be honest, you're the first person I've gotten to talk to. Nobody else has come around here." Iwasawa nodded, and told me, "It's the same for me..."

As a sad look came across her face, I instinctively reached forward and set my hand on top of hers. She blushed, and looked at me. I could feel my face flush as well, but I was able to say in a steady voice, "Well...At least we found each other."

There was silence for a few moments, and Iwasawa slowly drew her hand back, and looked away, her face still red. I rubbed the back of my head, and looked around, trying to think of what to say. "U-Um...So, have you written any new songs?" I asked.

Iwasawa glanced at me for a second, then turned away and nodded. "I-I wrote quite a few...There hasn't been much else to do since my return..." she told me.

There was silence again, so I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, so, I guess I should answer your questions... Yui became the lead singer of Girls Dead Monster, and I was able to make Kanade, er, Angel to befriend us..."

Iwasawa looked at me in awe. "Really? I never thought that would happen." she said, letting out a small laugh. I smiled, glad to see she was cheering up a little.

"I was the last one to leave the After-Life." I told her. Her expression changed to surprise, and she said, "Really?...Well, I _did _think you were the best of us." My face flushed slightly, and she giggled. "Don't be embarassed about it, Otonashi."

And so, we continued to talk for a little while, trying to wait until the rain died down...But it didn't. So I decided to walk Iwasawa to her home.

We stood close to each other, under the cover of the umbrella. There was a sense of awkwardness lingering in the air from us being so close to each other...

So we calked in silence until we reached her apartment. Once there, I walked her up to the door, and Iwasawa turned and faced me. "Otonashi, um..." she said, turning her head and blushing slightly.

"What is it?" I asked. Iwasawa looked at me and reached her hand forward, grabbing mine, taking me by surprise. "I-I'm glad I could see you again." she said softly, then she dropped my hand, turned, and opened the door, about to walk inside...

But I quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned her head and looked at me, and I realized that I had acted on instinct again. "Iwasawa..." I said, stepping forward and turning her body towards me...

"I'm glad too." I said, my face now merely inches away from hers. We both stared at each other for a few moments, with only the pattering of the rain breaking the silence...

Then we slowly moved in towards each other...And kissed.

**Part Two: Otonashi – Memories**

A month later, I ended up moving in with Iwasawa. I wasn't quite sure what prompted me to make that decision...But I would find out soon enough.

"It's a small place, but it's not like I have a lot of stuff." she told me as I brought in my box if important items. I looked around. She was right; the apartment was almost empty, besides a sleeping mat, her guitar, a few boxes, and some sheets of music scattered around.

"Um...I guess you can take that side of the room." Iwasawa told me. I nodded, and set down the box on the opposite side of where all of her things were. "It's pretty roomy in here, at least." I commented, grinning at her. She smiled at me, and I headed back downstairs to get my other belongings.

I hadn't brought much with me, because, well, I didn't really have much to bring. My own bed roll, toiletries, and some old pictures of my mother and sister. That's about it.

After getting settled in, I did a big stretch and laid down on my bed roll, letting out a sigh. "You look like you just did a lot of hard work or something." Iwasawa commented slyly, sitting near me with her guitar in hand, tuning it.

I sat up and watched her for a few moments. "Are you going out to play again?" I asked. She nodded, and said, "Yep. I've been getting a lot of listeners who come by every day. Can't disappoint them." I couldn't help but smile at that. _She's pretty hard-working, _I thought.

I stood and walked over to the window, peering through it. The rain was coming down pretty hard.

"Um...You sure about going out?" I asked. "Of course. I'm not afraid of getting a little wet." she said, plucking the strings of her guitar and standing.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Iwasawa said, heading for the door. "Hold on." I said, quickly grabbing my jacket and walking over to her. I draped my jacket over her, and she blushed. "No need for you to get a cold." I told her, smiling. She smiled back at me, and said, "T-Thanks..."

When she left, I found myself overcome with boredom. _What is there to do when it's storming outside? _I wondered, looking out the window...

And my eyes widened as I saw her.

A girl with long, white hair walking along the sidewalk.

_Kanade? _I thought, quickly running out the door and downstairs. Once I emerged from the apartment, I looked around until I saw her once again, standing at the streetcorner, waiting to cross...

"Kanade!" I shouted, running up to the girl. She didn't hear me, so I quickly ran out in front of her, feeling warmth shoot through me...

But that faded as I realized the girl in front of me was not Kanade. She had light-green eyes, and was looking up at me with a scared look. "Uh..." I said, and she quickly ran past me. I dropped my hands, my breathing becoming heavy...

Then I fell to my knees and punched the ground, sending a jolt of pain up my hand. _Dammit!_ I thought irritatedly, _Don't mess with me like that!_ I felt tears come to my eyes, and, I felt terrible, especially with the cold rain hitting me...

Then I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up and saw Iwasawa kneeling beside me. "Otonashi?" she said worryingly. Seeing that I was crying, she brought her hand forward and wiped them away,.

"Come on, you should go back inside." she told me, helping me up. We walked back into the apartment, and she handed me a towel and my jacket to help me get warm. She then headed downstairs to get me a drink to help me relax.

"What...why are you back?" I asked as she returned, handing me an iced coffee. "I...changed my mind. We never really get to hang out, you know?" she said. I took a sip of the coffee, and raised an eyebrow. She blushed, and asked me, "B-But that's not important! What were you doing?"

I looked down at the ground, and said, "I-I guess I've been keeping something from you..." She tilted her head slightly...And I decided to tell her. About Kanade and I. How I had mistakenly thought that I had seen her...

And, after I was done, Iwasawa simply stared at me. "So...you're in love with her?" she asked softly. I looked up at her, surprised, and saw that there was a hurt look on her face. "Y-Yes..." I answered...

Then, to my surprise, Iwasawa brought her hand forward and slapped me. Hard.

"Idiot!" she shouted, and I held a hand on my cheek, shocked, "Why do you think you can toy with me like this when you're in love with someone else?" I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued, "You...I...I can't believe you!"

Iwasawa turned and stormed off towards the door. "Iwasawa!" I shouted after her, but she left, slamming the door closed behind her...

_I don't understand, _I thought...But I actually did understand. _...in love with someone else!_ I heard her voice echo in my head. _Someone else... Does that mean she..._

My eyes widened, and I quickly stood. _Does she feel that way about me? _I thought, quickly running for the door.

Once outside, I looked around frantically, but she was nowhere in sight. _Where did she go? _I wondered, quickly running down the sidewalk, shouting, "Iwasawa!"

I looked for about half an hour before I finally realized where she would have gone...

And, sure enough, I found her there. The place where we found each other before...

* * *

She was sitting with her face in her knees, the rain pouring down onto her and soaking her to the bone. I quickly ran to her side and put my coat around her. Once I did, she pushed me away with one hand, and turned away.

"Iwasawa..." I said softly, moving towards her. She brought her hands up to push me away again, but I grabbed them and stopped her. She started to struggle, and tried to make me let go...

But then she bursted into tears and stopped, resting her head on my chest. "Otonashi..." she said, sobbing, "I love you..."

My mouth gaped, and I didn't know how to respond. She turned her head and looked up at me. "I feel warm around you...And I've had to go for many months without seeing your face..." she continued, sobbing some more...

I gently ran my hand along her face, wiping away the tears. She looked up at me, and I smiled at her. "Come on, let's get you back before you get sick."

Once we were back, I wrapped Iwasawa in a blanket, and held my arms around her to help her keep warm. She didn't complain, and I understood why as her words echoed through my head.

I glanced down at her. She had fallen asleep, with her head resting on my shoulder. I gently brought my hand up and brushed her hair out of her face. _Iwasawa... If I had known how you felt..._

_I'd have held onto you tighter._

**Part Three: Iwasawa – Goodbye**

When I woke up, I found myself lying down in my bed roll. I quickly sat up and looked around, my head feeling dizzy for a moment...

Then it hit me.

Where was Otonashi?

I quickly stood and looked over to where he had put all of his stuff. It was all gone. _Is he gone? _I thought frantically, quickly running to the door...

And found a note stuck to it. I took it off the door and read it...Then felt tears come to my eyes...

**Iwasawa, I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise it won't happen again.**

**So I'm leaving. It's not because I'm in love with someone else...**

**Because I care about you. Which is why I don't want you to have to cry over me.**

**So this is goodbye.**

**Otonashi**

_Idiot... _I thought, crumpling up the note, _What good is leaving going to do? _I wiped the tears away from my face, and dropped the note.

_I need to find him, _I thought, opening the door and running downstairs.

But finding him was easier said than done. I started looking everywhere, asking people where he may have gone. Nobody had seen him.

Eventually, I began shouting his name. "Otonashi! Otonashi!"...But still, nothing.

After a while, I was about to give up...My heart feeling like It was torn in two...

But somebody came from behind and set their hand on my shoulder. "Otonashi?" I said happily, turning around...But it wasn't him.

It was Kanade.

I glared at her for a few moments, and pushed her hand away. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. She blinked at me, probably confused as to why I was being so hostile.

"Um..." she said, "I know where Yuzuru is..." I tilted my head slightly. "Yuzuru?" I asked. Kanade nodded. "Otonashi." she explained. _I guess that's his first name, _I thought, realizing he hadn't told me it before.

"Where is he?" I asked. Kanade pointed past me, and I turned. "There's a train station of there. He left not too long ago, so he probably isn't on the train yet." she told me.

I smiled, and turned back towards her. "T-Thank you!" I exclaimed...But then, a sudden realization came into my head, and I asked, "Why...did you tell me this?"

Kanade closed her eyes, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I can't be with him." she told me. I looked at her for a few moments, confused...Then she turned and started to walk away.

"W-Wait! Why?" I asked her. Kanade stopped, and said over her shoulder:

"Because I'm dead."

My eyes widened...and I was lost with words. "W-What-" I started to ask, but, in the blink of an eye...She was gone.

_What just happened? _I thought, looking around, _Where did she go?_ After a few moments, I shook my head, and turned around. _I can deal with it later, but Otonashi... _Far off in the distance, I could hear the whistle of a train. I quickly started to run down the sidewalk towards the train station.

_Please wait, Otonashi. _I thought.

When I arrived, Otonashi was just about to board the train.

"Otonashi!" I shouted. He hesitantly turned and looked at me. As I walked up to him, he smiled, and said, "O-Oh...Hi Iwasa-"... but I smacked him, interrupting his sentence.

"Why?" I shouted at him. He looked taken aback, and I quickly moved forward and wrapped my arms around him, tears coming to my eyes...

"I've been alone my whole life..." I told him, "Please don't make me be alone for any longer." Otonashi hesitantly put his arms around me, and held me tightly. A warm feeling started to build up inside of me, and I couldn't help but smile...

"I'm sorry..." Otonashi said softly to me. "It's...okay." I told him. We both moved back a little and looked into each others' eyes for a few moments.

"I love you." he said, surprising me.

"I-I wanted to say it first..." I said, and he gulped. "Uh...sorry." he told me, and I grinned. "Idiot..." I said, moving up and bringing our lips together...

The train doors closed behind him, and the train left...But he didn't seem to take notice. I didn't really care either. That would just mean he's going to be saying here...

With me.

**Part Four: Otonashi – Live On**

After Iwasawa told me about her encounter with Kanade...I wasn't sure what to think.

We were sitting on our now-shared bed roll, and I was telling her about all she had missed in the After-Life...But the conversation eventually swayed back to Kanade.

"Was I seeing a ghost? I can't get it out of my head..." Iwasawa said. I gently grabbed her hand and scooted closer to her. "You should stop worrying about it." I told her. She looke dup at me, then looked down at the floor. "Yeah...sorry." she told me.

I smiled at her, and said, "It's alright."

_Kanade, _I thought, looking up at the ceiling, _Are you watching me right now?_

_Are you happy?_

_Are you angry?_

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I am happy. _

I suddenly opened my eyes, and looked around, surprised. "What is it, Otonashi?" Iwasawa asked.

_I'll always be watching you, Yuzuru..._

I recognized the sweet, gentle tone of Kanade's voice instantly.

_You gave me life...That's all I wanted. _

I smiled, and felt a tear come to my eye. Iwasawa gave me a worried look, and I wiped the tear away. "It's...nothing." I told her, squeezing her hand slightly and leaning in towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"O-Okay." she said, smiling at me and resting her head on my shoulder.

_Thank you, Kanade. _I thought, _Now I can live on happily..._

I glanced down at Iwasawa, who had started to hum a tune which I recognized to be 'My Song'.

_And I have someone to love._

**The End**

**Note: Please leave a review! This wasn't as sad as it could have been, but I had to write it to get my OtonashixIwasawa thoughts out of my head. XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
